


Live And Love

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Just a short, plotless little drabble.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Kudos: 9





	Live And Love

When they were together, all the bad in the world seemed to melt away. 

When they were together, all their fears, all their insecurities, all their troubles, seemed to disappear, replaced by serenity and peace and calm, replaced by contentment and love, just knowing that each other was right there, side-by-side, two by two, eternally close. 


End file.
